Spalistair One Shots Glee
by Recklessly Optimistic
Summary: Spencer and Alistair because no one rights about them and they are too cute.
1. Jealousy -A

**Taking place when Dalton burned down and the Warblers came to McKinley. Pretty much 100% head cannon but I don't really care. Alistair POV**

 _ **Book**_

 _Thoughts_

 **(A.N.)**

 _ **What he had suddenly seen in the lamplight was that the woman was old. The paint was plastered so thick on her face that it looked as though it might crack like a cardboard mask. There were streaks of white in her hair, but the truly dreadful detail was that her mouth had fallen a little open, revealing nothing except a cavernous blackness. She had no teeth at all.**_

The words came off the pages of George Orwell's 1984, and flew through my mind. I was so entangled that I didn't notice Spencer looking at me until he coughed. I looked up to see the boy staring at me smiling,

"Hey." He said, the grin never leaving his face.

"What's up, Spence?" I cringed inwardly at the bad attempt at a nickname. He just smiled.

"Did you hear about what happened with glee club?" I shook my head and he continued. While Spencer explained that a school- daton? Dulom? Dalton?- had burned down and that all the students were coming and that the glee club would be getting a lot of new members, I couldn't stop thinking about him. He acted so different around me. With everyone else, Spencer was a hard core, snarky, sarcastic jock, but around me he was kinder and more open sorta vulnerable. I laughed at something he said and interlaced our hands. Spencer stopped for a second to look at our hands, then kept on walking. When we reached the choir room, he gave me a small peck on the cheek and let go of my hand, entering the room. The room was filled with high school boys. Tons of them were sitting in the chairs and all over. Blaine, Kurt's husband I think, was sitting with most of the boys talking in a less than excited tone. Rachel quickly informed the group that practice eould be delayed today. _Welcomewarblers..._ I was willing to share the spotlight, I hadn't been in glee long and was still a little shy. What I did mind though, was the way that a couple of them were looking at my boyfriend. _MostofthemarelookingatMadisonandJane, Spencerisjustsittingnexttothem._ And it was true, most of the warblers were looking at the girls but two or three of them were drooling over Spencer. _MySpencer_. I suddenly thought, feeling silly and possessive. When Roderick started talking to me about the Finding Bigfoot that premiered last night I kept trying to steal glances at Spencer. I wasn't jealous, no I was just uh watching out for my boyfriend

"Okay, Al? I know I sorta set you up with Spencer but don't you see him often enough without making googly eyes at him while I'm talking?" Roderick said when I looked over his shoulder for the seventh time. He was right, Spencer is a big boy he can handle himself.

"I'm sorry, I was just... You know what? It doesn't matter! Did you believe those footprints? They looked totally fake to me!" Our conversation got interesting and my best friend quickly helped me forget about my boyfriend problem. I was completely ignoring everyone but Roderick, until Mason tapped on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" Mason was a cool, and don't get me wrong a very attractive, guy, but we didn't really talk.

"Hey, Alastair? I know that this isn't really my business, but Spencer just left and if someone had looked at Jane and followed her out the way that Tyler followed Spencer, I would be right behind him." I turned to where Spencer had been sitting, he was gone. After a closer inspection I realized that one of the warblers who had been eye-fucking Spencer was also gone.

"Shit, thanks Mason." I quickly turned to Roderick giving him an apologetic shrug. He just nodded and motioned for me to go. I ran out of the choir room. I was outside the door to the locker room when I realized I had no idea where Spencer actually was. I don't know why I went to the locker room first, it must remind me of Spencer in some weird subconscious way, but when I opened the door I was glad I did.

One of the god forsaken warblers, Tyler was what Mason had said, was kissing my boyfriend! He had Spencer up against the locker and was kissing him in a way that was definitely PG-13. When he reached down to touch Spencer's ass, I flipped out.

"GET YOUR GRIMY HANDS OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!" Tyler jumped back at my voice, but didn't look at me. Instead he turned to Spencer and said,

"I really wouldn't have cared if you had told me you had a boyfriend. I mean what he wouldn't have known wouldn't have hurt him. But if you would have told me I could have found I better hiding space." The words were like a punch to the gut. _Did Spencer want this guy to kiss him and grope him? Was he bored of me already?_ Spencer just stood against the lockers, almost as if in shock. He eyes were squeezed shut and he stuttered out a whisper,

"Al? Help me." Even though I thought he was bored with me, I had to help him.

"Tyler you have five seconds to get out of here, or I will beat you up." Tyler didn't seem very scared, so I rolled up my sleeves, revealing the spiked bracelets and hard copper rings. He seemed to weigh his options, getting the hell out of here seemed to be winning the internal argument and after a small pause he left. Walking slowly till he opened the door, then running down the hallway, feet pounding. Spencer was sitting on the floor, so I sat down next to him.

"Why?" That's all I said to him. I just needed to know what I had done wrong.

"What? What do you mean why? I just got cornered in a locker room, kissed and **_groped_** againstmy will and you want to know why? Screw you Alastair!" He started to get up.

"Wait," I said pulling him back down. I kissed him, hard. Passionate and in a way I had never kissed anyone before. When we pulled away he look pleased but also confused. "I couldn't stand the idea that I wasn't the last one to kiss you." Spencer smiled and stood up, bringing me with him this time. I swatted his ass as we walked to the choir room

"Had to be the last one to do that too?" He asked. I just nodded, blushing slightly. _We are gonna have to talk about this. We have to talk about jealousy, and insecurity. I shouldn't be that jealous, should I?_

 **A.N. Hello people. This is not betaed, is completely in my own head, and also very choppy. I apologize, I'm just trying to get my footing with these characters. In my head Spencer is super super sensitive about kissing and touching. He hides it with all his macho stuff. Alistair is just gonna be however he pops out of my head and on the page, because he has had like ten lines, the only thing we know for sure is that his parents are hippies. Bye.**


	2. Jealousy -S

**So this is just the New Directions, no warblers involved. Pretend Dalton is back up and running. Also these are sorta one shots. I might mention the past ones, but these aren't all gonna be connected. The little -S means it's Spencer's POV**

Alastair had his back against my locker. He had had to stay after school to help with some band thing so the hallways were empty. I stayed with him to "help" which meant I just stared at his ass when he bent over. But now he was leaning against my locker and there was no one in sight and he was laughing and his shirt was just low cut enough to see his pale collerbone and I was going insane. Trying to have a normal conversation with Alastair was impossible. I always wanted to touch or kiss or ughhh he has taken over my mind.

"Okay so you need to start wearing turtlenecks." Alastair looked at me as if I had asked him to lay an egg.

"Where did that come from? Why?" Sadly, it took me a minute to realize that Alastair couldn't read my mind and wasn't following my train of thought. When I did figure it out, I turned redder than Al's hair.

"I mean you don't need to. It isn't like I don't like your neck or shoulders or anything...actually it is the opposite problem umm I mean I just I'll just shut up." And I got redder. Alastair just did things to me. I got nervous and jumbled and I couldn't think.

"Wait. You want me to wear turtlenecks because my neck distacts you?" I looked up and nodded Alastair had this shit eating grin.

"What!? You distract me..." I looked at my shoes, waiting for him to tease me, lovingly of course.

"Well, you distract me too, Mr. Biceps." Alastair chuckled, "I told you when you ask me to join glee club the I thought you were ridiculously hot." I laughed and looked at him, all embarrassment forgotten. He did that to me.

"I just thought you said that to all the boys." I teased and gave him a small peck. He smiled,

"Only you, and well, Mason." He winked at me.

"Mason? Ew why would you say that?" Alastair's jaw dropped.

"Okay, so I think you're awesome and everything but you are telling me that you don't find Mason even a little bit attractive? Have you heard him sing? Seen him dance?" I stuck out my tongue and shook my head.

"I'm not attracted to straight boys, who overcompensate because they are a male cheerleader with gay hair." Alastair laughed. He's so attractive when he laughs. I kissed him and all other people were forgotten.

 _Two Days Later_

I wouldn't have noticed it. I would have minded my own business. But Mason was laughing so God damn loud.

I was sitting in the back row at glee club. Alastair was sitting in the front, right next to Mason. I didn't have a clue what they were talking about, but Mason kept laughing and resting his hands on Alastair's shoulders. Mason is straight, Spencer! He is dating Jane. Why are you so jealous? I was trying to collect my thoughts when I remembered it, Alastair thought Mason was attractive. Is Alastair flirting with Mason? What the hell!? I have too- Miss Berry walked in and interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay kids! Today we are doing ballads. But you are not allowed to sing with your significant other. Oh and Madison and Mason, you two can't sing together." Everybody groaned. "Come on guys, I'm just trying to get you out of your comfort zones! Now pair up, and in fifteen minutes, if anyone is ready, we will end class with a ballad." I immediately turned to Alastair. I wanted to tell him good luck and that if I was allowed I would definitely sing with him. Alastair was already with his partner though. Him and Mason were already testing songs and dance moves. I turned back around to see Kitty staring at me. I waved and she walked over. I had found a duet partner.

 _-fifteen minutes later-_

"Is anyone ready to sing their ballad for the class?" Mason's hand was up before Miss Berry even finished her question. "Okay, Mason and Alastair. You're up." Alastair stood up, a huge smile on his face. Then he began to sing:

 **"And I'd give up forever to touch you**

 **'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

 **You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

 **And I don't want to go home right now"**

Even though I was almost green with envy, I couldn't help but appreciate Alastair's voice. The song was perfect for him, but then Mason started singing:

" **And all I can taste is this moment**

 **And all I can breathe is your life**

 **'Cause sooner or later it's over**

 **I just don't want to miss you tonight"**

I cringed at the way Alastair was looking at Mason. They sang they chorus together, and by the end of the song I wanted to rip out Mason's vocal chords. Well that song is now ruined for me. The bell rang, singling that class was over. I walked over to Alastair grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. He yelped but let me pull him into the nearest janitor's closet. I slammed him against the door and kissed him. He gasped and I slipped my tongue in his mouth, exploring it. After what felt like eternity, I pulled away, still clutching at Alastair. He chuckled and said,

"Was my song that good?" I growled at him. I actually growled, what the hell Spencer? He just looked at me cautiously, bringing his hands to my hips, "Hey, what's wrong?" I glanced down at my shoes. I had never been so jealous before, but then again I had never felt like this before. The way Alastair made me feel was completely new to me.

"You and Mason. You tell me that you think he's hot and then you go and sing with him. And he was all over you when you guys were talking at the beginning of glee club." I looked up. Alastair looked thoughtful. He replied,

"Mason was just trying to show me how girls flirt. I never know if girls are hitting in me or just being friendly. I don't want to have to tell every single girl I meet that I'm gay. It seems a little presumptuous, don't you think?" I nodded and he continued, "I sang with him because I couldn't sing with you. And he has an amazing voice, don't even try to deny it." He stopped and I looked back down at my feet, feeling stupid for putting him and myself through the torture of my jealousy. Alastair put his hand on my chin, making our eyes meet. "Hey. Don't do that. I understand your jealousy. I have been jealous too. Do you see the way all the closeted boys at this school look at you? But I know that we are together and that I" He paused for a minute, as if he wanted to make sure I was listening, "I love you." I don't know if he heard my small gasp but I wasn't talking any chances. I grabbed his face and kissed him, hard. When we pulled away I quietly whispered, "I love you too, you big doof."

 **I hope you enjoyed my story. It kinda got a little long. Again, not beta-ed sooo sorry for typos.**

 **I'm really starting to get these characters, but this is still kinda choppy so, sorry about that. Please Review, your opinions would be great.**


	3. Double Date -S

I had no idea what to wear. Alastair was going to be here in twenty minutes and I had no idea what to wear. I had been on plenty of dates with Al, but it had never been like this. We went to movies and bowling allies, not five star diners. When Jane first suggested a double date I went into protective mode. Alastair had said that he thought Mason was attractive, and I was still a little bit jealous. (A.N. and I win the award for referring to an old story in what is supposed to be a series of unrelated one shots. Sorry guys). I have to look extra hot tonight and I have nothing to wear. Oh wait, did I mention I have nothing to wear. I started to look through my closet for the seventh time, maybe something new appeared.

 _ **Line Break**_

I was fidgeting. I couldn't help it. I had finally decided on a purple button down and black slacks (A.N. do people call them slacks? Idek, thanks a lot mom.) I was proud of my outfit, even if the shirt was a little tight.

"You're fidgeting." Alistair smiled at me from the driver's seat. "Everything is gonna be fine. Calm down." He put his hand on my knee and pulled into a parking space in front of the restaurant. We were meeting Mason and Jane at Casa Lu Al. Alistair and I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

 _ **Line Break**_

I didn't notice it till about half way through the meal. And even then I only noticed because Alistair put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Jane was in the bathroom and I was trying to explain to Mason why football was harder than cheer leading.

"Of course football is harder. Could you get tackled by a 300 pound man and keep on running?" Mason was about to answer when our waiter came back up to the table.

"Is everything good over here? Enjoying your food?" Alistair said yes and the waiter started to leave but stopped right before I started talking again. "Are you two together?" He asked motioning to me and Alistair.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" I spat at the waiter, his name tag said Jeremy. I really didn't want to deal with a homophobic prick tonight.

"Well a little bit, but only because I was hoping to get ginger's phone number." Alistair almost spit out the water in his mouth. Luckily Jane came back before I could say anything.

 ** _Line Break_**

We were in Alistair's car in my driveway when I finally got the chance to ask him about Jeremy.

"Well dinner went well, don't you think?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Just why were you so surprised that Jeremy wanted your number?"

"Jeremy?"

"Our waiter."

"Oh, well I thought he was checking you out. Not me so I was a little surprised. That's all." I could tell by the way he wouldn't make eye contact that that wasn't all.

"Alistair? What's wrong?" He didn't look at me. He was looking at one of the bracelets on his wrist. It was a plain wide silver band engraved with six numbers. It was the date we got together. I had given it to him on our one month. Alistair finally started talking,

"Spencer. You, um you are... You can't laugh at me okay?" I nodded, urging him to go on. "You're my first boyfriend. Hell you're my first anything. I've never been in a relationship before this and it scares me to death but I love you. So since no one has ever wanted to be in a relationship with me before I just assume that people are looking at you." I didn't really process it. I was Alistair's first boyfriend? No one else had ever kissed this boy or taken him out bowling? No one had ever gotten to see the smile he reserved for the people he really loved: his mom and me. How was that even possible? And now he thought he was unattractive? Unloved?

"Alistair," It was supposed to be comforting but it came out all breathy, "You are amazing, and insanely attractive. People aren't looking at me. I swear they are almost always looking at you." I leaned over the console of his mom's car and kissed him. It was awkward and the stick shift was digging into my ribs but it was Alistair and kissing him never got old.

 **A.N. So this is a little more open ended and a little more OOC (hopefully not too much) and I really like it. Can we maybe get some reviews on this chapter? I would love to hear some of your guys' opinions. Okay byyyyyee.**


End file.
